Death Of The One I Love
by rairawrskazu
Summary: Satoshi, is dying... He left Risa with a promise: To be by her side, always.  A/N: My first CHARACTER DEATH fan fiction! READ please!


A disclaimer: I don't own this anime; it's only going to happen in my dreams, in our dreams… *sighs*

**Death Of The One I Love**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

"Satoshi!" I called his name out loud. He's my boyfriend now. And I thought I don't like bespectacled guys!

"Risa, I have been waiting for you. How was your day?" He said calmly, not a hint that he is annoyed with me in his tone. When we were young he'll get annoyed with me when I do that right?

I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"You were waiting here, for me? How sweet of you! Well, my day was a bit incomplete, but now that I saw you it is! How was your day, Satoshi? " I told him enthusiastically.

"My day was just like any normal day…" He said, and this is normal to me too. He'll wait for me outside the school gates, I'll hug him and he'll kiss my forehead and we'll walk to my house and talk until we get there, but his tone will still be calm and serious. I somehow got used to that, how his calm and serious tone would comfort me, and how caring he may get even though it just doesn't show to other people.

"Risa,"

"What? Yes, what is it, Satoshi?"

"Don't space out! You almost got hit by a taxi, stupid! And you almost gave a heart attack." He exclaimed, and the first time I heard him exclaim. When I looked around, he was holding me in the waist, and I was really close to his body that I could smell his hair, the taxi driver was yelling at me on how careless I was. Yes, he was telling the truth, I really did almost get hit by a taxi.

"Oh, I- I am sorry…"

"No, don't be Risa. But are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He was really worried; I can hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Satoshi."

"Okay, if you say so…" Satoshi let go of me and fixed his glasses. He returned to being the calm self that he is.

When we arrived at my house, we said our goodbyes.

"Bye, Satoshi…"

"See you tomorrow, Risa."

We kissed each other goodbye. His lips are cold; it's like kissing a soft floor, covered with snow. I opened my eyes and saw that he was paler than his usually pale white skin. Something is wrong…

"What's wrong, Risa? Why are staring at me like that?" he asked and my thoughts were cut.

"Oh, no, I just thought that, I'd miss you when you're not around me…" I smiled.

"I'll always be around, I promise. Call me if you miss me then." A small smile formed in his lips.

"I will, Satoshi. I will surely will." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

_Poor love, it just can't stay forever…_

'See you tomorrow.' Like there is tomorrow! As a Hikari, I have a short life span… I don't know when I'll die, but I know it's so soon, very soon. But I don't look forward to it; I want to live by Risa's side for as long as she lives. Is that too much to ask?

My mother died when she was 26. I am now 20, 6 years have passed since Dark and Krad disappeared from this world. Some of us are lucky if they reach their thirtieth birthday; IF they reach it anyway. If you're one of us, you will definitely feel it if it's getting near, the time of your death I mean. I want to tell Risa, to make her prepared, but for some reason, I just can't. Whenever I want to bring that topic up, she looks at me with those auburn eyes, and my mind goes blank! How can one person make me feel like that, when everyday in my work, I face lots of intimidating criminals? Maybe, it's because I'm afraid of breaking her heart for one last time.

_Why can't you just stay forever, when forever is all we have left?_

Someone fell. Risa was outside of his door when she heard someone fall down into the floor. She hurriedly opened the door in front of her and saw Satoshi in a fainted state.

"Satoshi, what's wrong? Wake up! Wake up, Satoshi, please!"

'Is this it? The time is up for me? How unfair!' he was thinking, but everything was blurry. He didn't know that Risa was crying and wailing for help. He didn't know that Daisuke was carrying him to the Emergency Room. He just didn't know anything that was happening to him, except that was dying, and having flashbacks of his beloved sacred maiden.

While outside the Emergency Room, Risa was crying.

Riku came out of the doctor's office.

"What's going to happen to him, Riku? Is he going to be fine?" she asked her sister.

Riku looked at Niwa, as if asking him if they should tell her something. Niwa nodded and Riku started to talk.

"The doctor told me that there was nothing wrong with him but… Risa, Hiwatari is not going to be fine."

"What? Why? What are you talking about Riku? Tell me!"

"Well, he told us that he feels that, his life is… His time with you is… Niwa this is hard to say! You tell her!"

"Ms. Risa, Hiwatari is dying… And that's the truth. He told us that a few days ago…" Niwa told her.

"But why didn't he tell ME? And me of all people!"

"He wanted to but he was just too afraid…"

"And the both of you knew this? So why didn't YOU tell me?"

"He said he'd do it himself but…"

"He didn't have the courage…" Risa guessed.

"Ms. Risa, you must understand!"

"Yes, I do understand… I understand that he's a coward, he's afraid of breaking a woman's heart for the last few days of his life!"

She cried harder. Her heart was breaking in front of her own sister and her sister's boyfriend. There was nothing that they could do but just be by her side as the broken girl cried.

"_I can't stop thinking, of how to live, without you…"_

It was twelve midnight, Risa still couldn't sleep. She wanted to burn the midnight oil just to be with him.

"I'll always be around, I promise…" Those are the words that echoed in her head.

'But that's not going to happen when you die does it?'

She cried, she only wanted that promise to be fulfilled. She sat in a corner of a room, hugging her legs. She just peeked, but she never looked at Satoshi that is lying still on the bed in front of her. She couldn't take seeing him so still, it was as if he were dead.

'When will you wake up? Don't leave me yet… You still have a promise to fulfill. You're so unfair!' she yelled at him mentally.

_But do you know what happened after they've gone home?_

Risa called his phone. No one answered it. He tried to answer it but, he was too dizzy to stand up.

"He's not answering Riku…"

"Maybe we should check on him…" said Riku.

"Are you sure this is his number, Riku?"

"He told you to call him but he didn't give you his number? He must still hate you, Risa…" She jokingly said.

"No he doesn't! I just, forgot to ask…"

"I really think we should check on him, Risa…"

"I think so too, I'm getting worried…" She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. "Riku, let's go!"

"Wait a minute; I'm going to call Niwa to go with us." Riku dialed her phone.

When they got there, they heard a loud thud. They feared it was Satoshi that fell. Their fears were right; it was really him that fell. He fainted.

"_Is this it? The time has come for me to die?"_

The slow beeping of the heart monitor hasn't stopped, yet. But I don't want it to stop; I want it to be continuous. I want him to wake up, look at me in the eyes and say that he's fine! Wake up you fool who doesn't keep his promises! More tears ran out of my eyes as I held his hands.

"Risa, please rest now, I'll take over." Niwa patted my shoulder.

"No, I want to be here until he wakes up, thank you."

"But your sister is getting worried about you…"

"I know! But I just can't leave his side! I'm sure she understands; I know YOU understand."

"I can't just reason with you, well can I, Risa?" Niwa just leaned beside the door and stared at Satoshi.

"Satoshi, wake up. It's me, Risa, your sacred maiden, remember? Don't leave me… You promised to be around me always! Don't break that promise, please..!" I kissed his hand, they were so cold. "Can you please just wake up, for me?"

I closed my eyes. But I felt someone pat my head. When I opened them, I saw Satoshi, awake and really pale.

"Hey Risa…" He smiled.

"Satoshi, you idiot! Why didn't you wake up sooner?" I hugged him tightly.

"Hey Hiwatari! I'm so glad you're awake!" Niwa said happily. Of course he's happy! He's Satoshi's best friend!

I let go of his neck and turned to Niwa.

"Hi Daisuke… Great to see you looking after her."

"Is Hiwatari awake yet?" Riku opened the doors and as she ran hurriedly inside. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" She hugged him.

"You're more enthusiastic of my awakening than of your sister, Ms. Riku." Said Satoshi.

"Of course! I won't be beating you up for making Risa cry!" But then her eyes started to become heavy.

"Satoshi, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Risa?"

"That you feel your life being… Being…" I tried to say it but I just can't.

"That I'm, dying?"

I started to cry hearing him say that. I looked at him. "Don't say that! You're not going to die, you hear me?"

"Start facing the truth Risa, that not every story shows happiness. But my story will be happy if you just accept that I'm dying. And so will yours."

He handed me something. It was a ring, a silver ring with a diamond stone. "This is the ring that I'm supposed to give you when I propose. Keep it, or throw it out, I don't care! As long as I gave it to you…"

I gave him the ring back. "You're not going to die, Satoshi! You still have a promise to keep!"

"I will keep that promise, Risa, somehow. " He kissed my forehead one last time.

The heart monitor's beeping got even slower. "No, no, no, no! Not yet! Not just yet!" I yelled.

"Riku, call the nurse or the doctor! Go!" Niwa told Riku.

Riku hurried outside yelling: "Doctor, it's my friend! You've got to help us."

"No one can stop someone from dying if it's his time, Risa…"

"You're not dying!"

"I am, so accept it and live on… I love you and I'm sorry… Goodbye, Risa…" He slowly closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"No! Satoshi!" I hugged him.

Then, snow started to fall outside the hospital. It was as if the sky is mourning with Risa.

'_Stop yelling my name, Risa. I can't rest if you're noisy…' He thinks to himself and then, he died._

They tried reviving the one she loves but, it was no use. It was just his time to be gone from this world. But she didn't accept it.

"I'll be with him when I die, right?"

She just sat in his apartment, wearing white shorts, and her lover's long-sleeved polo shirt. She never left since she came.

"Risa, are you still here?" Her sister's voice echoed in the whole apartment.

"Oh, hey Riku…" She was happy to see her sister, but because she was grieving of her lover's death, it didn't show in her face.

"Risa, you haven't been out of here for days! You should come with me right this instant!" Riku pulled her sister out of the door but Risa pulled back from her sister's grip.

"I'm not leaving this place. I'm going to live here from now on."

"But you don't even know how to cook! How will you eat?"

"I'll figure that out!"

"I'm sure Hiwatari didn't want you to be like this… Grieving for his death for the rest of your life is just not right!"

"I know! I know..!" She kneeled in front of her sister and cried. "I just can't get myself to wake up in a world without him anymore! I'm keeping him alive!"

"You are not keeping him alive! You're making yourself dead on the inside! You should live like what he wanted you to do!" She covered her face because she was about to cry too. "I can't stand seeing you like this!" She kneeled beside her sister.

"I'm sad of his death too, so is Niwa… You're not the only one who's sad about it, so you should give yourself the right to be still happy, Risa."

"I can't be happy without him; I have painted my whole future with him in it!"

"I know, and he'll be still there in your heart, so there is no reason to erase him in it…"

Riku saw that Risa was wearing the ring Satoshi gave her. "You're wearing it…" Riku smiled.

"_Risa, live on, for me…" he said in my dream. But I just can't let you go yet._

I told her, that I'll always be with her. Well, I am here with her. She was crying, I tried to comfort her I just couldn't get to her, when I had an idea. I made her dream about me.

"Risa, live on, for me…" I told her.

"Satoshi, no, I can't!" she answered back. "I can't let you go yet."

"Your sister is right; don't make yourself dead because of me… I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Then let me come with you!"

"No, I can't!"

"I thought you love me?"

"Yes I do but I can't let you come… I can't take you away from your friends and family yet!"

"Yet?"

"When the time comes…"

I stepped forward, cupped her cheeks and leaned closer. "But I could still keep my promise; I'll always be around you…"

"Always?"

"Yes, Risa, always…"

And we kissed… I could feel her cheeks warm up.

When she woke up, she can't feel me touching her anymore, nor hear, nor see me… But she could feel my presence.

Moonlight made her eyes glimmer. Looking down on her lap and touching her lips, she said: "Satoshi, you idiot..! Why didn't you do that when you were alive?" and smiled.

"_At last, we can feel each other's touch again!"_

Risa, is now a doctor, and found new love. In everything she did, Satoshi was there to watch and wait. She had a child, but he somehow looked and acted like Satoshi except he had brown hair. She said that it was just coincidence. She loved that man, the father of the boy, but not as much as she loved Satoshi. The soldier died in a war between terrorists. And Risa lived with her sister.

And then after her 29th birthday, she died. She waited long enough for the time to come, the time when Satoshi will be waiting for her on the other side.

Risa saw him, waiting outside what appeared to be gates.

"You're on time, for the first time in your entire life Risa..." Satoshi teased.

"Shut it mister! And don't forget that were already dead…" she replied.

They hugged each other and Satoshi kissed her forehead. "How I missed your touch, Satoshi."

"At last, we can feel each other's touch again!"

With happiness and content, they walked inside the gates toward a place called, _'HEAVEN'_.

"I feel sorry for my son though, he doesn't have a mother to take care of him. He's only three!"

"I'm sure Riku and Niwa will take good care of him for you."

_END_

A/N: Hi everyone! Been, *counts* 50+ days since my last story was published! And I'm so sad with not publishing the others! T_T It's because I hate making my 'readers' (if there are readers) wait for my next story or the next chapter of my stories! So, I'm trying to finish them and give them to you when they're done. And I hope you like this one! *points upward* This is one of my longest chapters and because it's a one shot, it is nothing special. But because it's about character death, this is special!

So let me know when I made S.H. OOC or any of the other characters, Okie? Point out my grammar mistakes, my spelling, and my genre and word usage too, Okie? *releases dark aura* And if I knew that I had a mistake that you didn't point out you'll be in deep trouble!

*goes back to normal self and gives out S.H. and Risa Harada plushies to everyone who read this story* Byes everyone! See you on my next story! *waves goodbye*

Oopsies! More A/N's: If you don't understand some parts of the story, PM me and I'll explain it to you. But note that the explanation will take, uhm, *counts* days to finish. You'll need a lot of understanding and patience, especially when I'm explaining. Trust me, when I explain, everything that I want you to know through this story will just slip out and will not be understood if you're a normal human...

Now, this goodbye is for real now, Okie? Byes everyone! *waves goodbye*

Thinks: I like my new story's format! Maybe I'll use this on my other stories too!

_By the long babbler: Rei Akira-Chan_


End file.
